


Blue Ass Clown

by FuzzyApples



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: F/M, Oh my how lewd, cute shit, idk this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyApples/pseuds/FuzzyApples
Summary: Best boy





	Blue Ass Clown

“You’re not going to pronounce it correctly, (Your name). I know this. And you know this. We both know this. So, why are you even attempting to say it?”

 

 

Sinking your teeth into the scarlet beauty, you hummed, then tossing the apple core to the ground as you took a final gulp of the delectable fruit. 

 

 

You twitched your nose back and forth like a bunny rabbit as you stood tall, facing the male’s back, perseverance held within your eyes of glistening (color).

 

“Because I can!” You exclaimed, happily. “I may not say it right, but there’s definitely no harm in trying!”

 

 

Oh, how you loved to behave so childishly - 

 

especially around him.

 

He’s the only one who manages to bring forth that inner child that slept within your soul.

 

Although, you haven’t the slightest idea as to how or why.

 

It just sorta...happens.

 

 

Geno sighed, folding his hands beneath his chest as he turned around to gaze at you with an indifferent look upon his wooden face.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” He said. “Well, go ahead. Let’s hear it.”

 

 

“....”  
You blinked, then releasing a sheepish chuckle.

 

“Uh, do you mind saying it again? Just so I can, y’know, have it fresh in my mind?”

 

Again, Geno sighed and shook his head before uttering out,

 

 

“♡♪!?”

 

You blinked, processed,

 

and gave him a goofy, apologetic smile.

 

“Again?”

 

“♡♪!?”

 

“One more time?”

 

“No.” Geno exhaled. “You’ve heard it quite enough already.”

 

Rubbing your hands together, you readied yourself with eager eyes and a chirpy smile.

 

Then, before taking in a sweet, long, inhale, you exclaimed, loudly and proudly,

 

 

“✽⍩♢.”

 

 

“No.” Geno said, almost smirking at the pathetic attempt. “Not even close.”

 

“Oh!” You pouted. “Then how about: ☖.^+”

 

The star being guised as a doll shook his head.

 

“No.”

 

You clenched your fists, growing more and more determined to say his name correctly by the second.

 

“✓;-@“

 

“Nope.” Geno grinned, boldly turning his back to you, his blue cape floating in the sudden breeze. “You sound like a hiccuping geckit.”

 

 

Your brows furrowed.

 

Wait, was he-

 

Was he ignoring you?

 

Sure, you supposed that he could still be listening to you, but it sure didn’t look like he was listening!

 

 

His action only ignited the flame that rested within your belly as you went on and on, trying to not only pronounce his name correctly, but to gain his attention as well.

 

 

And, so, you tried.

 

You tried and tried and tried.

 

But, the goal of correctly pronouncing Geno’s real name seemed impossible to grasp, as well as capturing his attention, he was now, absentmindedly, chasing after a pretty, yellow butterfly.

 

 

Ah, but wait-

 

 

All hope was not lost,

 

 

as you grinned, decidedly adding a little...spice....to your words. 

 

 

“⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

 

Within the breath of a single, solitary moment, Geno instantly jumped and he whipped around, his cheeks adorned with a highly-noticeable blush.

 

 

“W-What?” He stammered, skidding his way over towards you.

 

“What d-did you just say? What was t-that?”

 

The grin upon your face stretched wider and wider.

 

“Oh, I said: “⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

 

Geno’s eyes widened as he rapidly smashed his hands against your mouth, preventing the words from leaving your lips.

 

“No! No! D-Don’t repeat it! It’s lewd!”

 

Shaking free of the clasp of his wooden hands, you chuckled, deciding that this time was the perfect time for some good ol’ teasing.

 

“Oh, don’t repeat it because it’s lewd, eh?” You cooed, playing delightfully dumb. “Wait - you mean, I can’t repeat: “⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

 

 

Again, Geno’s eyes widened as his blush grew darker and darker, a thin bead of sweat dribbling down his cheek.

 

“N-No! Not at all! You can’t say it!” He frowned, fully catching on to the stupid game you were playing. 

 

Ah, but alas, he couldn’t help but play along.

 

And, that only caused you to play much, much harder.

 

“Okay, buddy, I’ll only stop saying, “⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!” if you admit something to me.”

 

 

“Admit w-what?” Geno stuttered out, still a very flustered mess.

 

Your eyes shimmered as you performed a sort of pose, a rather suggestive pose.

 

“That I’m one hot babe of course!”

 

Oh, if Geno wasn’t tongue-tied before, he certainly was now.

 

“W-What?” He pouted through his deepened blush as his eyes rapidly flickered across your body before darting to the ground. “I’m not saying that!”

 

Your grin widened and widened until it couldn’t possibly stretch any further.

 

“⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

“⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

“⍣( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!”

 

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I’ll say it!”

 

Geno grunted, intaking a refreshing inhale before releasing a quiet exhale as he gazed at you, his eyes dim and sheepish.

 

“I think y-you’re one...h-hot-“

 

“C’mon.” You encouraged, leaning closer and closer to his face, which only worsened his bashful state. “Say it.”

 

Before rolling his eyes and groaning, Geno then spat out,

 

“...babe.”

 

He crossed his arms, eyes narrowing and face twisting into a pout. 

 

“There, I said it, you childish, little girl.”

 

 

“You mean, you ‘admitted’ it!’,” You corrected, earning a stifled whine from the other as he tilted his head down to the ground, hooded cape hiding the blush upon his cheeks.

 

 

“Sure. Whatever. Will you stop now?”

 

Already forgetting the mission at which you were trying to accomplish, you pounced forward, then planting your lips upon his wooden cheek for one, blissful moment.

 

“You’re so adorable.”

 

For another second, all was quiet.

 

Geno blinked.

 

Then, his head arose and his arms untangled, so he could raise a hand to touch the spot on his face where you kissed him. 

 

Turning your back towards the doll, you hummed to yourself, then picking up a fallen apple from the apple tree and began to steal a large bite out of it.

 

With your back facing him, Geno’s dazed look then gave way to a cheery one as a small, yet dreamy and warm smile graced its away across his face.

 

 

“(Your name),” He echoed out.

 

“Yeah?” You said through a mouthful of apple.

 

“Never try to say my name ever again.”

 

“You got it, “♡♪!?”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Hey!”


End file.
